Thirteen Years
by Liz Nekogami
Summary: After thirteen years,Shippo pays his old friends a visit,saving a girl along the way. It was love at first sight for both,but theres something that makes her seem familiar to him. Here's a hint...she's Inuyasha's daughter. Will Inu let their love bloom,or will his overprotective nature keep that from happening? All in Shippo's perspective.Read and review,thx!
1. An Older Shippo

It was a sunny day today at the fox magic academy,and it has been thirteen years since I've seen the others,so I decided to pay them a visit.

"Better check if I have everything."

"Hey Ship,where ya headin'",asked Kanji,a fox demon I met at the academy.

"Just going to visit some old friends,I'll be back in a couple of days",I replied putting my travel bag over my shoulder.

"Wait at least change out of your sleeping clothes",he laughed.

I looked at myself and saw I was in my sleeping clothes still,so I went back to change. I put on my blue pants,tealish kimono shirt,fur vest,and tied my longish hair up in a ponytail.

"There,better",I asked.

Kanji nodded as I ran out.

"Seeya soon Shippo be careful",he called.

"I will,seeya",I called back,'I wonder if the others will recognize me?'

Some Place Else

"Kiara,lunch time",called Kagome in her early thirties.

"Yes Mama,I'm coming",said a thirteen year old halfdemon girl. She had black hair with matching dog ears with two gold hoops on each on both ears,and had a pair of gold eyes.

"So mom,tell me more about your adventures with dad when you were younger",the pup begged.

"I'll have your father tell you when he gets back",said Kagome.

"Ok Mama,I'm done eating,can I go see Misaki and Mikoto now",Kiara asked.

"Ok,run along",Kagome shooed the girl along.'One of these days that girl is going to get in some serious trouble,but she's strong,so she'll be fine,I hope',Kagome thought. 


	2. Meeting Kiara

Thunder clouds were rolling in that afternoon,and to think it was sunny earlier. I decided to camp in a nearby cave when.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Someone help me!"

I ran towards the sound of the voice to find a girl surrounded by a bunch snake demons.

"Sssss sshe'll make a perfect meal sssss",said the largest snake. The other around it hissed in agreement.

"I,of course will have the first taste."

"Someone! Anyone,help",the girl screamed.

'Its now or never",I thought running towards them.

"Hey ugly,pick on someone your own size",I yelled.

They all looked at me then charged to attacked.

"Die pathetic weakling",one yelled.

"Not so fast,FOX FIRE",I yelled shooting green flames at them,all but one ran away.

"You're a fool,what makesss you think you have a chance sssss",it hissed.

"Cause I believe I do",I replied.

It charged at me,but when I tried to evade,it bite my arm.

'Damn,should of known they were poisonous",I thought grabbing at it's neck,"HEART SCAR!"

I tore a bit of it's neck out and it slivered away. After that,everything went black.

"Hello? Sir,are you okay?"

'A voice,but whose',I wondered as I opened my eyes. Right before me was a girl,she looked about twelve or thirteen,and she was cute too.

"You're awake,thank goodness,those herbs I use helped with the poison",she said smiling.

"Who",my voice hurt a lot,I could barely talk.

"Kiara,my names Kiara",she said,"What's yours?"

"Shippo,nice to agh",I felt a sharp pain in my arm.

"Sorry,you okay",she asked worried.

"Yeah,I'm alright,but I better get going",I said grabbing my bag.

"Are you heading to the village on the other side of this forest",she asked.

"Yeah,why you ask",I replied.

"My parents live their and they're probably about me. What I'm trying to say is,may I come along,please",she begged with her ears pinned to head,her eyes tearing up.

"Well I guess,but try to keep up",I said walking away. And like faithful puppy,she followed skipping like an idiot. I had to admit,she was a little cute.

"Tell me Kiara,how old are you exactly",I asked.

"Thirteen and a half,you",she replied.

"26",I replied. It was quiet for awhile,she kept looking at me,it was disturbing. The silence was soon broken by a voice.

"Kiara!Kiara where are you?!"

"Mama",she looked around looking for the source of the voice.

'That voice,could it be',I though when a woman with black hair and brown eyes into view.

"Mama",Kiara cried and ran into the woman's arms.

"K-Kagome",I whispered as the woman looked at me.

"Shippo is that you? You got so big,how are you",she asked smiling with Kiara looking at us confused.

"I've been better",I said looking at my injured arm.

"Oh goodness,well,let's get back to the hut and take a look at that arm",she motioned towards the village. Kiara and I followed,walking side by side.

'I hope the others remember me',I thought. It was going to be a long trip ahead of us,tch,oh well. 


	3. A Broken Shed and Meeting Yusuke

"It's been too long Kagome,how have you and Inuyasha been doing",I asked as she cleaned my wound.

"Oh wonderful Shippo,with Kiara and our son,Yusuke,everythings perfect",she replied,"My my,this wound is almost healed. Kiara,is this your handy work",she asked Kiara.

"Yeah,but I'm not as good as you Mama",she said looking away,blushing.

"Oh Kiara,you did a great job.*CRASH*What was that",Kagome yelled as she ran out,me and Kiara following behind.

Outside a boy with short white hair and brown eyes had destroyed an entire shed full of herbs.

"Eh heh,hi mom",he smiled in a scared way.

"Why Yusuke,why? And where's your father",Kagome asked.

"Um,not under the broken shed and herbs",and on cue,Inuyasha's head popped up.

"Oh hey runt,you get taller or something",he asked.

I rolled my at his question and so did Kiara.

"I-nu-ya-sha",Kagome yelled,"Sit boy!'

*CRASH*"OOOOOOW",Inuyasha shreiked.

My time living here with Kagome and Inuyasha is going to be complicated.

"Come on Shippo-chan,lets go play",Kiara giggled.

"Yeah lets go,lets go",Yusuke followed tugging my arm.

I guess it won't be so bad.

"Okay okay,I'm coming",I laugh.

I have new friends like Yusuke and Kiara by my side to keep me company,and I'm glad they are.


	4. A Prank Gone Too Far And I Love You

Living with Kagome's family has been fun,me and Yusuke have become great pals. Yesterday we dumped a bunch of grubbs over Inuyasha's head,best prank ever. But there was one prank that went too far.

"We're pranking who",I asked.

"Kiara,my sister. She hates getting herself wet,so we'll dump a bucket of water of her head,it'll be funny",said Yusuke.

I felt like bad about this,I didn't want to hurt Kiara. But a prank is a prank...right? We hid up in the tree that she reads under,and I held two buckets for each of us.

"Ready Shippo",asked Yusuke.

"Y-yeah,I guess",I said.

"Okay ready. 1,2,3,NOW",and we dumped the buckets.

"Aaaaaah,what the! Yusu..Shippo" ,she looked at me puzzled.

"Kiara,I-I can explain",I panicked.

"BULLSHIT,I HATE YOU SHIPPO",she cursed and ran off crying.

"Wait Kiara,Kiara wait",I yelled running after her.

"Hey,wait for me Shippo",Yusuke yelled after us.

We looked everywhere for her,but we couldn't find her. Now I really felt bad for what I did.

"Yusuke this is all your fault",I yelled.

"I do it all the time to her,but she never did that before. Must be because you helped me",he said.

"I'mgoing back to find her",I said transforming into a giant pink floating ball.

"Good luck",Yusuke yelled to me.

Many hours passed,but I couldn't find her. I soon reached a river where I saw her ringing out her clothes.

"Boo",I said popping up in front of her.

*WHACK*

"Ow that hurt,look I'm sorry,he made me do it",I said rubbing my cheek.

"Who cares,it's obvious you don't like me",she said ignoring my pain.

"What are you talking about,of course I like you. I've felt this about any girl I've met,besides,it was one measly prank. No harm done",I said.

"Do you mean it"she asked blushing.

"What,mean what",I asked.

"That you like me...is it true",she asked looking down.

"Does this answer your question",I say before lightly pecking her lips.

When I moved away she stood frozen,did nothing,said nothing,didn't even look at me. Then out of no where she says...

"I love you Shippo,you're the first and only person I'll ever love."

That was the first time a girl had ever returned my feelings. And for the first time...

I felt loved. 


	5. Leaving and Take Me With You!

Since that one day,me and Kiara have been very close. No one could pull us apart for very long. I still hang with Yusuke,but he keeps pranking Kiara and I have to keep apologizing for him. As for Kagome and Inuyasha,well...

"ABSOLUTLY NOT,NOT IN A MILLION YEARS",Inuyasha yelled.

I tried sneaking away,but he grabbed the back of my vest and lifted me up.

"Come on Inuyasha,I'm not a kid anymore so PUT ME DOWN",I shouted struggling to get loose.

"Kiara,Shippo is thirteen years older than you,he's 26. You're too young",Inuyasha said.

'Speak for yourself,you're 166 and Kagome's thirty one ,you do the math',I thought rolling my eyes.

"You're father is right Kiara,you're too young. For the moment that is",said Kagome with a reassuring smile.

"Right,maybe when I'm older. Please papa",Kiara begged.

'Please say yes,please say yes,PLEASE PUT ME DOWN',I screamed in my mind.

"My decision is final,Shippo I'm sorry but you'll have to leave",Inuyasha said placing me down.

"Way ahead of you Inuyasha,I'll just go home. It was nice being here,bye",I said grabbing my stuff and walking out of the hut.

"Hey Shippo,you leaving already",Yusuke asked as we walked to the forest entrance.

"Yeah,but hey I'll see ya around. Just you wait,I'll be back stronger than ever and you will too,okay",I asked.

"You got it Ship,see you soon",he said waving good bye,running back to the village.

"Looks like I'm back to being alone",I muttered.

"Shippo!"

I looked around to see who called me,I turned around just as something attacked me.

"Ow,who the...Kiara",I looked up surprised.

I saw tears streaming down her face,and she was clutching my close very tightly.

"Hey Kiara,you ok",I asked sitting up with her on my lap.

"I am now that I'm with you,please. Take me with you",she begged.

"Wha..."

'Shit this is bad,I can't risk her getting her out here,and I don't want Inuyasha beating me up',I panicked.

"Please Shippo,don't you love me",she asked.

(me: oooh,the old "Do you love me" trick. Smooth one Kiara.)

"Oh course I do,I love you more than anything",I said.

"Then take me with you",she plead.

"Oh,alright. But if you're dad kills me,it's on your conscious okay",I said sternly.

"Yes sir,Shippo sir. I won't let you down",she said saluting me.

Man,what kind of trouble have I gotten myself into this time. I love Kiara,no doubt about it. But how are the guys at the academy going to react to me bringing back a girl.

Man...I hate my life.

Author note: Hey everyone it's me Lizz. I know I don't update right away,but it's only cause I'm healing from surgery. I'll update as much as possible,and I love you all. Sayōnara guys. 


	6. Welcome To The Academy and Big Trouble

We were moments away from the academy,and I was not thrilled. Inuyasha was going to kill,no,MURDER me. And the guys back at the academy were going to tease me,why me.

"Hey Shippo,what's the academy you live at like",Kiara asked.

"It's pretty average,for an academy for fox demons",I reply rolling my eyes.

"Really,I can't wait to meet your friends. Are they all boys",she asked.

"Well not all,I know a few girls,two really",I said.

"Wow cool,do you think they'll like me",she asked.

I finally had enough and covered her mouth.

"We'll see Kiara,oh look we're here",I said.

"WOW! ITS HUGE,LET'S GO",she shouted about to march in.

"No wait they might have set up a..."

*Splash*"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Prank",I finished seeing her covered in seaweed and sea water.

"Did we get him"said a voice.

"No we got a girl"said another.

"Kanji,Mizu,come down here",I yelled.

Two fox demons appeared in front of us,both identical,except one had blue eyes and the other brown.

"Hey Ship,welcome home",said the blue- eyed one called Mizu.

"Yeah welcome back,but whose the squirt",asked Kanji.

"Guys,this is Kiara my...girlfriend",I said after helping her get clean.

"Nice to meet both of you",sha said bowing.

"GROUPHUDDLE",Kanji shouted as both of them pulled me into a huddle.

"What guys",I ask.

"How did you get such a hot girl,sure she's young,but she's hot",Kanji stated,earning him a smacked on the face from me.

"Let's go,I have to unpack. Come on Kiara",I called as I walked in and she followed.

We were greeted by all my friends at the academy,and all the girls were all over Kiara. They asked question on how we met and rubbed her ears. We soon reached my room which I locked behind us.

"Man,everyone loves you",I said.

"I know,hmm",she said.

"What,something wrong",I asked.

"We'll need another bed,you have one",she asked.

"Afraid to share with me,lots of student who are couples do that",I said.

"I'm going to the bath house,bye",she said running out of the room.

Later that night,while she was asleep,me and the guys left for some pranking. And we ran into someone you might know.

"Yusuke,what are you doing here",I asked.

"Dads looking for Kiara,and he believes she's with you. Right",he asked.

"Yep,so what do I do,she won't leave my side,and I love her man",I said.

"You have a choice. You could break her heart so she'll come home,or have my dad track you down and tear you to shreds",he said,"You're call."

I... Hate... My... Life! 


	7. Breaking Her Heart

What was I to do?! I can't break Kiara's heart,but I didn't want Inuyasha to break me. So I asked a good friend of mine for some advice.

"Hey Nowaki,you here. I need your help",I called into the darkness. (me: now you probaly think Nowaki's a boy right?)

It was silent and no one answered. As I turned a female fox demon with light blue hair appeared in front of me.

"Hey there sugar,what's wrong. You seem sad",she said.(Yep,Nowaki's a girl,surprise!)

"Oh Nowaki,I'm confused. I don't want to hurt her,but I don't want her to be in trouble with her family either",I said putting my head between my legs.

"Shippo honey,if you love this girl that much,you know you have to do the right thing",she said looking at me with her sea green eyes.

"But how do I tell her",I asked looking up at her.

"You won't,I will. For you sweet pea",she said smiling.

"Thanks Nowaki."

Back at the academy,Kiara was talking with Kanji and Mizu.

"Oh he went to find Nowaki",said Mizu.

"Oh is he a friend of Shippo",she asked.

Both of them laughed at her question.

"Kiara,Nowaki's a girl",laughed Kanji.

"As hell I am",said Nowaki as we walked over.

"Hey Waki-chan hey Ship",said Mizu.

"Kiara is it,I need to talk to you for Shippo",said Nowaki.

'The moment of truth,please don't hurt her to badly',I thought.

"Look sweet pea,Shippo here does love you,but you can't say with him knowing your daddy will come after you two",she said sternly.

"What are you saying",Kiara asked.

"What I'm saying is if you stay with Shippo,he'll get beaten and you'll be in trouble with your family. In other words,leave now while you're young and find someone else",Nowaki stated coldly.

'No wonder she was given the nickname "Dry Ice". That was a little harsh',I thought.

"I...I understand. I'm sorry I was a burden on you Shippo",said Kiara,"But could you walk me home,please?"

"Okay,let's go",I said,'Man,Inuyasha's still gonna kill if he sees her like this. I'm doomed!'

"But Shippo,I still love you. And my love for you will never change"Kiara said grabbing my hand as we walked.

"Me either Kiara,me either." 


	8. Big Time Screw Up

As soon as we got to the village,I transformed and started to fly away when she grabbed my leg.

"Shippo,why are you doing this to me",she asked,"I thought you loved me."

"I do but I don't want you're dad killing me so let go of me",I said floating her above her house.

I floated down a shook her off but she wouldn't leave me alone. I floated away,but she kept following. I was getting irritated and I exploded.

"ENOUGH KIARA! STOP FOLLOWING ME",I yelled red as a tomato.

"But I.."

"I don't wanna hear it! Just go home and leave me alone",I cut her off.

"But I l..."

"Well I don't! I don't love you,can't love you,I'm not allowed to love you! Just grow up and find someone else to follow around,cause I'm sick of it",I continued,'Why am I saying this,I'm horrible.'

I looked at her to see tears spilling from her eyes and her face was all red.

"Oh Kiara,I'm so..."

"FINE! LEAVE,SEE IF I CARE! I HATE YOU,YOU BASTURD",she yelled running.

"Kiara wait,I didn't mean it! Kiara!"

Boy,did I screw up or did I SCREW UP! 


	9. Fixing a Broken Love

It's been months since I've seen Kiara,and I miss her so much. I went to visit and saw her with another guy. I just watched from across the river,my heart ached. When she turned and saw me,she ran right at me and hugged me tight.

"K-Kiara? Why?" I asked.

"I love that's why,I was dumping that guy over there cause he could never replace you." She cried.

i picked hurt up in my arms and hugged her close.

"I love you too Kiara." I leaned my face close to hers and kissed her gently on the lips.

i felt her kiss back,and I felt so relived. Relieved that I got my girl back.


End file.
